Interview with iggy
by Rose to the MAX
Summary: What the title says. Do I need to explain? I guess I do. So, Iggy is living in my house and I've gathered some questions for him to answer. Put your questions in the comments and Iggy will answer them! Rated t for... Stuff. Iggy: quite the explained are you rose?
1. Chapter 1

Rose: sooooo, here are some questions for Iggy I, pat and a couple of friends have picked. Leave in the comments below any questions ud like answered. Sayanara! Q#1 Rose: who do you like? Iggy: I think we all know who likes me Rose: Ella? Tess? Iggy: no! You silly! Rose: groans. Q#2 Rose: do u think fangs hot Iggy:... Rose: ANSWER ME! Q#3 Rose: would you rather be a water, fire, air or earth bender? (atla reference ;D) Iggy: hmmmm, I'd say earth bending since that toph girl was blind and that way she could see. Rose: I'd be a fire bender *evil grin* Iggy: figures... Q#4 R: Do u like max? I: EWWWWW no. She's like my mom Q#5 R: your FAV sport? I: kicking eraser but! Q#6 R: favorite song I: ummmmmm R: Iggy... I: *really fast* lovestorybytaylorswift R: huh? I: love story by Taylor swift R: EMBRACE YOUR INNER GAYNESS! Q#7 R: do u like bacon? I: YESSSSS R: I'm a vegetarian I: sux for you Q#8 R: people are wondering; are you gay? I: contrary to popular belief, I'm not. R: are you sure? I: ... R: positive? I: ... R: exceptionally su- I: STOP BUGGING ME! R: so u admit to it I: *face palm* Q#9 R: What is your favorite cheese? I: provolone R: ewwwwwww Q#10 R: do u prefer dromedary or the... Other type of camel more? I: why? R: IT'S AN INTERVIEW FOR PETES SAKE! just answer! I: who is Pete anyway? Q#11 R: do u find memes funny? I: hilarious. R: That's all for now folks! Don't forget to review and post your own questions in the comments below. Underneath. Down under. Whatever you say. Just review. I: who's PMSing right now Rose? R: IGGY! P: review R: when did u get here *looks up from holding Iggy in headlock* P: while you were strangling Iggy. I came through your window. R: stalker... 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: ok, so a very beloved reviewer called meandfangforever has given me a couple questions to ask you. So here: What do you think of Dylan? I: NEVERMORE SPOILER ALERT! he went a little cra cra in the end and before that he tried to take my best friends place so at first I was like : hey! This dudes cool. But then: He cra-cra! R: ok... Who is better for Max, Fang or Dylan? I: fang. (AND IM NOT JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE'D KILL ME OTHERWISE!) (ok, maybe). R: why? I: because, he just is! R: *shakes head* If you could eliminate one celeberity from existence who would it be? I: Kristen Stewart. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE WITH MY EDWARD- I mean Robert pattison. R: I take him to see twilight once, and he snuck off to the rest. *shakes head* How would you eliminate them from existence? I: hmmm, before or after she became a vampire? R: your choice. I: before I would give her to the volturi and say that she broke a vampire law. After, I would still give her to the volturi. R: quite the brainstormer, are we? I: DON'T JUDGE! I'll give you more next time *pout* R: and that's all from meandfangforever. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Next are some of my questions... R: peanut butter or jelly? I: you can't have one or the other! They only taste good if you have them TOGETHER! R: shakes head R: would you rater be in a tv show or a movie? I: MOVIES! cuz then I can get my well deserved Grammy. R: cats or dogs? I: neither. Erasers are pretty much doge and cats are... Well I'm two percent bird. What do u excpect? R: if you were gay (which I'm sure you are) would you rather date fang, Dylan or Sam? I: IM NOT GAY! and Sam. Fangs like my bro and dylans just... No R: you know that by answering that u certified that's ur gay? I: UGH! R: if u could be anything other than 2 percent bird, what? I: umm, probably bear. Or dolphin. R: WHY! I: cuz bears are big and strong and dolphins can gounder and over water and have that blow whole thingy. R: singer or actor? I: actor. R: why? I: because you get more famous. And YOU are a singer. Ewww R: I take offense to that. R: nudge or Ella? I: *blush* Ella R: I KNEW IT! I: ok rose, I know your jealous because of your love for me, but- R: *slaps hand over iggys mouth* That's it for today! Review for your own questions to be featured! And thank you once again meandfangforever! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so meandfangforever has decided to give me more questions. So... Here Hey Iggy, since your gay, what Twilight guy would you go out with? I: IM NOT GAY! and Jacob. His six pack is drool worthy... R: you do know that you could have just not answered that. You really are gay. And I bet fang is a LOT hotter. So much hotter... And How screwed up is your mind? I: on a scale of one to 10? I'd say about 26. Maybe 39. I dunno. P: ^shakes head Now here is realreigningchick13 questions for our fellow Iggy: kind of music iggy likes I: I like Kesha, Paramore Kelly CLARKSON, Taylor swift and mushrooms R: that's not a- they don't si- never mind P: he's too far gone. I: IM ALREADY GONE -Kelly Clarkson iggy is as crazy as he his(because I definitely think there's something wrong with him) I: max and Rose said I was dropped on my head as a baby and Patrick says everyone named Iggy has this disease called iggyitus which makes them a complete idiot. P: he has a very severe case of iggyitus. The doctors haven't come up with a cure yet. R: but, if Iggy, ummmm, MASSAGES my feet for the next hour he MIGHT (and just might) not die. I: *stands confusedly (P: not a word. R: yes it is!) R: well? Get too it! I: I think I'll take my chances. you stopped iggy from making bombs I: umm, well rose and Patrick saved me from this crazy stalker girl who kidnapped me and they know where she is and they threatened to give me back... R: AND WE TO-pmmmph I: *slams hand over Roses mouth*. Ummm, nothing she meant and we tore his mustache. Ya... P: WETOOKHISOINTMENTFORHISBUTTR ASHANDWEREGONNASENDTHEPICTOE LLA! I: PATRICK! P: the public deserve to know I: RAWWRR iggy likes bacon I: I think that's more of a statement than a question... R: I'm a vegetarian P: how she survives I don't know R: HEY I: I love bacon. And last but not least...does iggy like pillow pets? I: dur duh! ITS A PILLOW ITS A PET! ITS A PILLOW PE- *vase hits iggys head* R: Patrick! Why did u throw that vase at iggys head! P: my ears were stabbing themselves... I: ow... *falls to floor* And Last but not least, a question from heather, a guest; heather:Iggy: why do some people put u and fang together? its kinda um GROSS! I: I really don't know... R: FANG IS MINE! P: technically he's Max's R: WHY DO U RUIN MY DREAMS P: sorry I: well, back to the important person here (Rose: ME! Iggy: no me! Duh...), I only feel brotherly feelings towards fang. First of all, max would kill me. Second, Ella would kill me. And third, Rose would burn me up, shred me, cut off my head and then drown me in my own saliva. R: WHAT! I wouldn't do THAT! I wouldn't shred u. Ud break our shredder! P: you both have issues. Rose: That's all for now! Patrick: REVIEW! Iggy: or else... Patrick: or else what? Iggy: I'll set... The rose on you... Rose: who's that? Wait, Iggy... Patrick: fight fight fight FIGHT! 


	4. Chapter 4

hey, I am so sorry to maandfangforever I have been saying her name is meanfangforever. SORRY! Hey, i have some more quetions for Iggy: Why do you deny your gayness? I: because it's NOT TRUE! R: it isn't. He loves Ella. I: Patrick! R: WHAT! I didn't say anything! I: everything is your fault. Why are you so stupid? I: are you denying my intelligence! R: Oooh. Busting out the big words P: YOU sir have been watching a lot of Dora. I: Hola terrícolas cómo estás por qué están tan mucho peor que yo. And last but not least: If I had a plan to murder Dylan, would you help? I: maybe. What is the plan? DOES IT INVOLVE BACON! R: *shakes head* Now are questions I got from a truth or dare app; When was the last time you wet your bed? I: ummmm R: my mom WAS wondering what that wet spot was yesterday. P: you never know it could have been cu- R: PATRICK! I: OK YESTERDAY NIGHT. HAPPY ROSE! R: very... What's your favorite cartoon from when you were younger? I: duh! Spongebob! R: you still watch it... P: like you don't! R: yeesh. What do you want to be when you grow up? I: ummm, a bomb maker! R: figures. Name something you are afraid of? I: erasers, white coats, small spaces, American girl dolls, the sound vacuums make when they suck up the end of a rug a- P: that's enough Iggy... R: you sound like nudge Have you ever stolen anything? I: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY ANYTHING! R: it's all in the books... Have you ever pooped your pants? I: sometimes when you are in the air and the breeze hits you in just the right spot and Gazzy let's a perfect fart loose, it's hard to resis- R: T. FREAKING. M. I! Do you have any weird habits? I: making bombs, cooking when blind R: reciting every line of twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn, putting glitter in his body lotion to make his skin sparkle P: plating Zelda for 10 hours straight, hiding in random strangers closets, putting dog poop in cakes an- I: ENOUGH! I have been embarrassed enough. 


End file.
